Le Bunker
by Solochi633
Summary: Deux Jedi entrent dans un Bunker à la recherche d'un Padawan disparu. Vont-ils trouver ce qu'ils recherchent ? Le récit se passe sur Taris. Il s'agit d'une réécriture par mes soins d'une scène que j'ai joué avec des amis en RolePlay sur le MMORPG Star Wars : The Old Republic. Les personnages ne sont donc que des OCs. En espérant que cela vous plaise :-)


**Le Bunker**

Les deux Jedi entrent dans le bunker avec prudence. L'endroit est sombre, la plupart des appliques lumineuses ayant été brisé par l'effondrement partiel de la grotte, seules quelques unes brillent encore faiblement, d'autres encore crépitent bruyamment. La pluie extérieure parvient à glisser entre les brèches des roches soutenant encore le plafond, rendant l'endroit humide. Les tôles encore accrochées par endroit couinent en un grincement inquiétant lorsqu'elles se ploient. Le son des gouttes qui frappent le métal résonne jusqu'au fond de la cavité et revient en écho jusqu'aux oreilles des Jedi.

Ils observent l'intérieur en plissant les yeux, l'obscurité ne leur permet pas de voir convenablement où ils se rendent, c'est pourquoi l'homme use de la Force afin de se guider avec précaution au sein du bunker.

« Je ne ressens aucune présence, murmure la femme qui l'accompagne, comment peut-on être sûr qu'il est ici ?

\- Les coordonnées du rendez-vous correspondent à cet endroit, restons prudent. »

L'homme passe une main sur son front afin de dégager de sa vision ses mèches rousses, trempées par la pluie. Il pose sa main sur la poignée de son sabre à sa ceinture et s'avance lentement parmi les décombres, ses pas commençant à accompagner la symphonie jouée par la pluie au sein de la grotte. La femme le suit de la même manière, main à la ceinture, ses doigts pianotant frénétiquement sur le manche de son sabre.

« Calmez-vous Lilleath, nous le retrouverons, dit doucement le Jedi, se tournant un peu vers la concernée.

\- Celui qui a fait ça va le payer, Kireas. »

Elle serre la poignée de son sabre dans sa main, sa respiration trahissant sa colère. L'homme reste calme et reprend son chemin plus avant dans le bunker, toujours en alerte du moindre mouvement suspect. L'avancée se fait lente, les Jedi restent prudent malgré l'absence de présence que leur permet de constater la Force. Leur respiration et leurs pas sont les seuls sons audibles après les gouttes de pluie qui poursuivent leur infiltration et leurs clapotis dans les flaques qu'elles ont fini par former.

Après de longues minutes de marche difficile entre les débris du bunker, ils aperçoivent un clignotement distinct de ceux des appliques. Une loupiote rouge cille au loin, sur ce qui s'apparente à un terminal. Lilleath devance soudainement Kireas.

« Là-bas, s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Prudence Lilleath, c'est peut-être un piège. »

Le Jedi roux la suit rapidement, restant aux aguets. La femme grimpe les quelques marches endommagées conduisant au terminal et s'y dirige d'un pas vif. Kireas, quant à lui, reste en contre-bas, la poignée de son sabre en main, guettant la moindre approche.

Lilleath inspecte d'un regard rapide le terminal avant d'observer l'endroit d'où provient la lumière rougeâtre. C'est un écran encore en état de marche qui émet cette lueur, la Jedi passe sa main dessus et l'écran affiche alors le contenu des données du terminal. Un faible larsen se fait alors entendre, et l'écran affiche l'indice d'un appel entrant. La femme se retourne, croisant le regard de l'homme. Kireas lui adresse un léger signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle peut répondre. Elle appuie alors sur l'écran afin de décrocher.

Le terminal s'illumine, signe de sa réactivation, et projette une image holographique d'un homme en uniforme impérial. Il se tient droit, les mains dans le dos, et observe les Jedi d'un regard étrange que l'hologramme ne permet pas de distinguer parfaitement.

« Vous voici donc, j'attendais votre venue. »

La voix de l'homme grésille, la communication semble instable. Lilleath plisse les yeux, alertée autant par l'hologramme que par le son de sa voix qui paraît doublé, mais peut être cela vient-il des perturbations de la communication. Kireas se déplace lentement et monte les escaliers en gardant les yeux rivés vers l'hologramme, le sabre éteint toujours en main cependant.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous répondriez aussi vite, reprend l'hologramme en écartant les bras comme signe d'accueil, vous devez être des Jedi bien suicidaires pour vous jeter aussi facilement dans la gueule du rancor. »

La femme Jedi saisi vivement le manche de son sabre dans un geste défensif, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire l'homme de l'holocommunication.

« C'est inutile, vous êtes déjà tombés dans mon piège. »

L'impérial affiche un sourire bien trop grand pour un simple officier. Son regard s'obscurcit alors et une légère volute de fumée s'échappe de ses yeux. Il reprend la parole, son timbre de voix s'élevant tel un écho, deux voix parlent en même temps lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Lilleath Ainu, vous allez mourir ici, tout comme votre ridicule petit Padawan.

\- Sale fils de Hutt ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'enflamme la concernée.

\- Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'officier impérial s'effondre, la fumée s'échappe de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inerte. Une voix d'outre tombe résonne alors, provenant de la fumée.

« Tue-les. »

La communication s'interrompt et des murmures s'élèvent derrière les Jedi. Ils ont le temps de se retourner pour voir et entendre la lame d'un sabre laser de couleur rouge s'illuminer dans la pénombre. Une silhouette vêtue d'une bure noire, dont le visage est caché par un masque et la capuche de sa tenue, murmure des paroles incompréhensibles en s'approchant lentement de l'estrade où se trouvent les Jedi.

« Rendez-moi mon Padawan ! »

Lilleath dégaine son sabre laser à double lame et se jette soudainement sur le Sith.

« Lilleath non ! Crie, bien trop tard, Kireas. »

Le combat s'engage alors entre le Sith et la Jedi. Lilleath libère toute sa colère contre son ennemi qui peine à parer les coups de la double lame. Elle avance sur lui sans cesser d'asséner des coups pour le déstabiliser et le trancher à la première occasion. Le Sith trébuche alors sur une roche surélevée et tombe au sol dans un cri de douleur. La Jedi lève son sabre, prête à l'achever, mais il la repousse soudainement en poussant un cri de Force.

Lilleath se réceptionne un peu plus loin et se remet vivement en position de combat tandis que le Sith peine à se relever, se tenant la hanche de sa main libre.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Kireas, qui n'a pu qu'observer le combat depuis le début, prêt à intervenir s'il le faut, observe la posture du Sith un instant. Celui-ci tient son sabre de la main gauche et semble blessé à la hanche. Il écarquille les yeux, comprenant soudainement quelque chose.

« Lilleath stop ! »

Mais la Jedi ne l'écoute pas et se jette à nouveau sur le Sith blessé dans un cri de rage.

« Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas un Sith ! »

Kireas plonge vers le combat et bloque Lilleath dans sa course à l'aide de son sabre laser.

« Hors de mon chemin où je t'inflige le même sort ! »

La femme projette le Jedi contre le mur avec la Force, ce dernier pousse un gémissement de douleur avant de tomber au sol et perdre connaissance.

Lilleath reporte alors son attention sur le Sith droit devant elle. Ses iris virent au rouge tandis que sa colère continue de guider ses actions. Elle courre jusqu'à son ennemi à une vitesse amplifiée par la Force et vient lui asséner de nouveaux de coups rapides. Le Sith reprend ses parades maladroites alors qu'il ne peut que reculer suite aux assauts de la Jedi.

Il tente finalement d'éviter certains coups malgré ses mouvements ralentis par sa blessure et parvient à s'éloigner un minimum de Lilleath. Il se jette alors sur elle pour la frapper de son sabre mais elle pare immédiatement son attaque et lui donne un coup de pied en plein ventre pour le faire reculer.

Le Sith se courbe alors sous la douleur en faisant quelques pas en arrière et relève la tête juste au moment où Lilleath va tenter de lui trancher la tête. Il pare le coup de justesse mais un autre vient aussitôt après. Il peine à les parer d'une main, l'autre lui tenant la hanche, le sang coule de sa bure, sur son pantalon et ses bottes, les gouttes commençant à teindre le sol sous ses pas.

Un coup, puis un autre, puis encore un. Il fini par lâcher son sabre sous la puissance des coups de la Jedi alors qu'il tente de parer un coup ascendant, la lame bleutée du sabre de Lilleath fend l'air et tranche férocement le masque du Sith qui tombe en arrière.

Il pousse un cri de douleur et tente de se relever alors que le masque tranché en deux tombe de son visage dans un claquement de métal contre métal sur le sol. La matière tranchée au laser brille d'une faible étincelle l'espace de quelques instants avant de s'éteindre et de replonger le lieu dans la pénombre. Le Sith gémit de douleur et n'a pas le temps de se relever que la lame bleu se positionne sous son visage. Il relève la tête, sa capuche glissant sur ses épaules et il regarde Lilleath d'un air haineux, les dents serrées.

La Jedi se fige alors, sa main se met à trembler alors qu'elle a devant elle le visage balafrer de son Padawan. C'est elle qui vient de le blesser et elle est entrain de le menacer avec son sabre. Elle lâche son arme et tombe à genoux.

« Non… Non ce n'est pas possible. Louka… je… Non, bégaye-t-elle en secouant la tête. »

Le Mirialan se redresse, la respiration haletante. Il saisit l'arme lâchée par la Jedi et s'avance vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux rouges emplis de haine. Lilleath ne bouge pas, en état de choc face à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Louka lève alors le sabre de son Maître afin de l'achever mais il se retrouve soudainement bloqué dans cette position. Il gémit et tourne son regard vers le mur.  
Le Jedi que Lilleath avait envoyer contre le mur est là, debout, la main tendue vers eux, bloquant tout mouvement du Padawan grâce à la Force.

« Bon sang, Lilleath. J'ai essayé de vous dire que c'était lui. »

Kireas s'avance vers eux, gardant la main tendue vers Louka, du sang coule de son arcade mais il n'y fait pas attention et s'approche de Lilleath.

« Relevez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de désespérer.

\- Je l'ai… J'ai…

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Louka. »

Les deux Jedi lèvent la tête vers lui.

« Tuer ! Je dois la tuer ! »

Kireas serre les dents et, d'un mouvement de sa main, il fait lâcher le sabre au Padawan. Louka reste cependant figé, toujours maintenu par le Jedi.

« Louka… Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demande Lilleath en se relevant.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je vais la tuer ! »

La Jedi observe son Padawan corrompu, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Louka. Pardonne-moi. J'avais promis de te protéger, dit-elle en levant une main vers lui.

\- Lilleath attention, prévient Kireas.

\- Je peux comprendre ta colère. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et tu m'en veux. C'est normal.

\- Vous allez mourir ! Je vais vous tuer ! »

Le Mirialan essaye de se libérer de sa stase mais Kireas la maintient fermement et Louka gémit de douleur.

« Arrête ça. Tu vas aggraver ta blessure, beugle le Jedi. »

Louka halète, le regard toujours rivé sur Lilleath avec colère.

« Louka… S'il te plaît, la Jedi pose sa main sur la joue maintenant ornée d'une cicatrice de son Padawan, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste... »

Elle baisse la tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Je croyais qu'il t'avait tué. Pardonne-moi Louka… Mon Louka… Mon fils… »

Le regard de Louka se détend lentement à la vue des larmes de son Maître. Il cesse de se débattre. Il serre les dents et pousse alors un cri qui surprend les deux Jedi, Kireas lâche alors sa prise sur lui alors qu'une aura obscure se dégage vivement du Mirialan telle une onde de choc, repoussant les Jedi à quelques mètres.

Ils se réceptionnent vivement et observent Louka, agenouillé sur le sol, la tête baissée.

« Je suis désolé… Maman… »

Il s'effondre et Lilleath se précipite vers lui.

« Louka ! »

Elle le soulève légèrement pour observer s'il va bien tandis que Kireas la rejoint.

« Nous devons le ramener d'urgence, sa blessure n'a pas été soigné, dit-il.

\- Je… Je vous suis… »

Lilleath prend Louka dans ses bras et se lève. Kireas récupère son sabre et celui de la femme avec la Force et entreprend le chemin inverse pour sortir du bunker. La Jedi le suit, son regard penché sur le visage inconscient et désormais scarifié de son Padawan. Elle serre les dents et retient ses larmes, relevant la tête d'un air déterminé. Elle serre Louka contre elle et rejoint la sortie avec Kireas. Elle plisse les yeux à cause de la lumière et lève la tête vers le ciel où les nuages de pluie se dissipent pour laisser place au soleil.


End file.
